Amiibo Test
amiibo Test is a little downloadable software title for Wii U & New 3DS, released on November 21, 2014 for Wii U. It will be available on launch day for the New 3DS. Please do not edit without permission, and feel free to review in the comments section! What it does Gives you a little description for each amiibo scanned, adds it to your Trophy Collection, and lets you play a little minigame based off of your figure. Plus, you can order amiibo at GameStop, Best Buy, ToysRUs, Target, & Play-Asia. Every trophy in Trophy Collection is placed in a Box. Each box that figure's universe. Plus, after completing the minigame, you get a little trailer based on that character. Crossover Mode Coming in Update 4, Crossover Mode is when you can scan 2 minifigures and do a minigame with those two figures. In the trailer, it that every figure combination will have a different minigame. Compatible figures When released only Wave 1 (Super Smash Bros.) was available. However, update 2 was released on December 14, 2014 adding compability for Wave 2 (Super Smash Bros.). A 3rd update was confirmed for February 6, 2015, adding Wave 3 (Super Smash Bros.) availability. A 4th update was confirmed for March 20, 2015, adding Wave 1 (Super Mario) availability. However, no updates have been confirmed for Wave 4 (Super Smash Bros.). Super Smash Bros. - Wave 1 Mario Description: Mario never hesitates to leap into action when there's trouble in the Mushroom Kingdom for saving the world (and Princess Peach) countless times from Bowser, Mario is a true super star. He's got amazing jumping skills and makes use of a wide range of transformations. Mario has also powered up into countless roles: referee, doctor, sportsman, dancer, kart races, and many more. Minigame - Smash Mario: Mario plays against three other Marios in a Smash Bros. battle on Mario Galaxy on Wii U, and 3D Land for New 3DS. Trophy Box: Mario Link Description: Link is the main character in The Legend of Zelda games. A young boy living in Hyrule, Link is often given the task of rescuing Princess Zelda and Hyrule from the Gerudo theif Ganondorf. Humble to the end, Link is known not merely as a hero but a symbol of courage, strength and wisdom as well. Minigame - Spinner Winner: Link must use the spinner to win a Smash Bros. battle against three other Links on Temple for Wii U or Spirit Train (omega form) for New 3DS. Trophy Box: The Legend of Zelda Samus Description: Samus Aran, an intergalactic bounty hunter, has fought her way across a variety of planets in the Metroid series. Orphaned at an early age, she was taken in and raised by the alien race known as the Chozo. The Power Suit she wears is a product of their technology. Her unique combat skills combined with her athleticism and Arm Cannon has seen her through countless missions. Minigame - Zero Laser: Samus must grab the Smash Ball to switch to Zero Suit Samus on Final Destination. Trophy Box: Metroid Kirby Description: Round, pink and surprisingly powerful, Kirby is one of the most iconic heroes in video game history. A denizen of the peaceful planet Pop Star, Kirby became a citizen of Dream Land after defeating King Dedede. He can inhale things with his big mouth, either copying their abilities or spitting them out again. Minigame - Copy Kirby!: Kirby must copy one of his three opponents-Mario, Little Mac, or Villager in a Smash Battle. Trophy Box: Kirby Fox Description: Fox is the leader of the commando unit for hire known as Star Fox. He uses both the team's mother ship, the Great Fox, and his personal Arwing fighter to challenge the evil scientist Andross. His piloting skills are top notch, but he can also bring speed and fast attacks to the battle through hand-to-hand combat. Minigame - Landmaster!: Fox must get a Smash Ball and activate the Landmaster Trophy Box: Star Fox Donkey Kong Description: This king of the jungle is superstrong, a little scatterbrained, and absolutely nuts about bananas. His adventures usually start with people stealing his hoard of them. As his physique suggests, this Kong is a powerhouse, but he's got speed to match too! His famous red necktie is adorned with his initials, DK. Minigame - Bananas!: Make Diddy Kong slip on a banana in a Smash Bros. battle Trophy Box: Donkey Kong Pikachu Trophy Box: Pokémon Peach Trophy Box: Mario Marth Trophy Box: Fire Emblem Yoshi Trophy Box: Yoshi Amiibo Test/Villager Trophy Box: Animal Crossing Wii Fit Trainer Trophy Box: Wii Fit Super Smash Bros. - Wave 2 Diddy Kong Trophy Box: Donkey Kong Zelda Trophy Box: The Legend of Zelda Luigi Trophy Box: Mario Captain Falcon Trophy Box: F-Zero Pit Trophy Box: Kid Icarus Little Mac Trophy Box: Punch-Out!! Ideas *Game Idea: Trainiax *Crossover Mode: Pyrostar Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Trainiax Games, Inc.